1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casting forms, and more particularly to ingot shapes useful both in the manipulation of the ingot and its absorption of heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of metal casting traditional shapes have been evolved for the shape of an ingot. Most frequently such shapes were devised as a consequence to casting convenience, storage convenience, and the convenience in manipulation of the ingot prior to melting. Thus metal ingots have acquired generally trapezoidal forms with a large rectangular base, a form which is easily molded and which lends itself for easy or convenient removal from the mold. These trapezoidal forms, while suitable for their purposes, are particularly adapted for complete melting and thus do not provide manipulative convenience.
In many applications only a limited mass of molten material is required. For example, where single or unitary articles are cast for a specialized, non-recurring application only a small quantity of molten metal may be required. The volumetrically compact prior art ingots often do not provide the necessary convenience for partial melting and those engaged in the business of specialty castings often melt more material than is necessary for a particular event.
Accordingly, ingot shapes conformed for manipulative insertion into the source of melting heat are desired, particularly if other conveniences of storage, packaging and stacking are also availed. It is one such ingot form that is disclosed herein.